


If you would just answer your comm

by CorranBlue



Series: Corran's Star Wars Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anxiety, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fox is in Denial, Grief, I Love You, M/M, Worried Boyfriend, caring boyfriend, fox needs a hug, hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24800956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorranBlue/pseuds/CorranBlue
Summary: Quinlan hears about an intense event that the Coruscant Guard dealt with that night and gets frantic because Fox isn't answering his calls. He goes searching for him (and eventually takes good care of him).
Relationships: CC-1010 | Fox/Quinlan Vos
Series: Corran's Star Wars Tumblr Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793803
Comments: 8
Kudos: 157





	If you would just answer your comm

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two guys,,,so much,,,I hope you enjoy!

Anonymous Prompt: " I see you‘re taking prompts. How about some Vox? Maybe some comfort in the hospital bay? Or even better, late at night, sharing a bed, when they’re both suppose to sleep but can’t and instead just cuddle? I would really appreciate it, thank you! "

Quinlan burst through the doors to the medical center, thoughts swirling through his head and emotions rippling through the Force. 

_Fox has to be okay._ He was more than a little frantic as he-not ran-but stalked from bed to bed, searching for his commander. With every second that passed, his fear and insecurities rose. By the time Starshine stopped him with calming hands in the air and a gentle smile he was almost consumed by grief. 

“General,” came the gentle voice of the senior medic. “Can I help you with something? Are you injured at all?” They tried to meet his eyes, but he was too bust scanning the beds. He’d already checked them all, but you never know what you might miss. He couldn’t reach out into the Force in the state he was in, so manual searching it was. 

And if he were being honest, he knew that he didn’t want to reach out and _not_ feel Fox. He didn’t know if he were strong enough to take it. And if he fell, he didn’t want to be surrounded by Fox’s brothers. If he weren’t strong enough to protect them from his grief, Fox would never forgive him.

“General?” Came the gentle voice again. “Were you involved in the fighting?”

“No, no I’m-” The lump in his throat choked off his words.

“Ah. You here for Fox then?” Quinlans eyes ceased their roaming and snapped forward, fixating on the medic with an almost predatory focus. “He’s in his office. I tried to keep him in a bed, but he just waved me off. ‘I’m fine, Starshine, don’t worry Starshine.’ I think I would know better than he would.” Starshine shook their head and walked toward a patient. They called over their shoulder as they walked away. 

“If he lets you in, try and get him to sleep. His body needs the rest.”

Quinlan didn’t bother answering as he sprinted out of the room, relief and anger pusling in his veins. He’d commed the man how many times? And he couldn’t just answer? Unbelievable. 

He took a second to center himself before entering the code for Fox’s door. He knew he could be confrontational on a good day...

“If you’re here to babysit me, don’t bother,” The dry voice trickled out from a helmet that hadn’t tilted up at his entrance. 

And...that hurt. Quinlan had thought Fox would at least care that he came. Care that he _cared_. 

“I kept leaving messages on your comm. Foxy, I thought you were _gone_.”

Fox’s helmet swayed a bit, and he gripped the stylus tighter, but still he didn’t look up.

“I’ve had a lot more to focus on than-” his voice was wobbling the barest amount, and if Quinlan hadn’t centered himself he probably wouldn’t have picked up on it. “-checking my comm. A lot of paperwork comes with these nights.”

The anger flooded out of him. The longer the war goes on, the more weight is placed on the commanders shoulders. What he needs right now is comfort, not Quinlan’s judgement. 

Quinlan padded over to his desk, noting the minute tensing of his shoulders. He was glad his gloves were on. He didn’t need any ehoes distracting him from this moment. 

He grabbed the back of Fox’s chair and swung him around, but Fox kept his grip on the stylus and didn’t look up yet. Kneeling down, he took the commanders hands in his own and gently eased them open from fists. He took hold of the stylus and set it in its proper place on the desk.

“Hey,” he spoke soflty, tilting his head. “Fox, it’s just me.”

“Vos, I can’t do this right now, the reports-” his voice was full on shaking now, and it broke Quinlan’s heart. 

“The reports can wait,” he reached up to hold his helmet, silently asking permission to remove it. When he didn’t move, Quinlan slowly and gently began taking it off, going allowing plenty of time for Fox to stop him.

What he saw when the helmet was off almost knocked him over. Tears were streaming down his face, enough to soak the collar of his blacks. 

“Oh Fox,” he brushed his cheeks dry. “Let’s get you to bed.”

He removed all the armour he could with one hand, the other being gripped tighly by Fox as he continued weeping. When he had reached what he could, he gave up and used the Force to remove the last pieces, stacking them neatly on his rack.

Quinlan stood up and scooped Fox into his arms, cradling him close to his heart as he took them to the small side room where he slept. He set Fox down first and then arranged himself so that they were curled towards each other, foreheads touching and breaths mingling. Fox moved his hands up to grab Quinlan’s outer tunic, and Quinlan rested the arm that wasn’t pillowing their heads on Fox’s neck, feeling his steady heatbeat. 

“Starshine told me to get you to sleep,” Quinlan murmured and brushed their noses together. “Do you want me to help you?”

Fox shook his head and burrowed into Quinlans neck. “I just-I need quiet.”

“I can do that,” Fox snorted. “What? I’m totally good at being quiet. Its my whole thing, I’m a shadow, remember? It’s literally my _job_...” Fox’s chuckles vibrated across their chests and Quinlan allowed himself a small smile. 

“Okay, quiet. Anything for you, Vixen,” with that, Quinlan wrapped his arms around Fox and pulled him onto his chest. He was laying on his back with Fox’s head on his chest and his arms tucked up against his curled body. 

Quinlan traced patterns in his back until he fell asleep. Once he was sure Fox wouldn’t wake up, he broke the silence.

“I know you told me not to say it...but I love you, Fox.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr at the same name! If you want, drop by and send me a prompt! I hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
